bumblebee_17appreciationfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Archives/fbawtftbwabap
ReadingMinds Washington was in a rush, scurrying down the sidewalks of New York with a look of excitement and intense concentration. The place had changed a bit since he had last been there, and new buildings were still rocketing to the sky. This made navigation more difficult than he was used to, and forced him to slow down a good few times while looking at signs or asking for directions. Eventually, though, he found himself on the street he desired, and slowed down to catch his breath. Even after all of those months in Portugal, he still was just as physically awkward as he had previously been. His loping stride and long legs meant he was halfway down the road before he knew it. Taking a deep breath, he hesitated in front of a building before pushing through the doors and climbing the nearest set of stairs. He had climbed three before taking a sharp left onto a hallway, then yet again stood and hesitated in front of the second door down. Biting his lip, he waited a few moments before rapping his right knuckles on the door, his left hand busy clutching a journal and his travelling cap. 02:10, January 18, 2017 * Purdyburdy Miranda sat quietly, reading a book in the apartment's living room. She glanced around momentarily, sighing softly as her bright blue gaze fell upon a shelf on which many framed photographs of her and Washington were placed. Immediately after, she glanced at the calendar, which was pinned to the bright green wallpaper, right next to a shelf overflowing with muggle plants. He isn't supposed to be home until tomorrow, She solemnly thought to herself as the bright red heart circling the date on the calender came into view. But then again, Miranda was terrible with remembering dates correctly- She was born to be heir of the Burnhardt Group, not her to the kingdom of calendars or some crap like that. Her gaze once again rested on the literature in her hands as she shifted in her overstuffed armchair. A knock at the door immediately got the young woman's attention. Could it be? ''She questioned, before striking down the thought. ''Probably just a package, but either way, I should say hello to the postman. ''She stood, making her way towards the apartment's entrance while her slip gently fluttered as she walked. Her pale hand grasped the brass doorknob, and upon twisting and pulling it, Miranda's face immediately lit up before breaking into a wide grin. "I can't believe it!" She practically screamed before jumping into Washington's arms, "You're finally home, I've been waiting ages!" A quick head movement aligned the pair's mouths, and in an instant, Miranda's lips locked with his. 21:53, January 18, 2017 * ReadingMinds He froze momentarily as Miranda's violent enthusiasm startled him, but after a moment he fully embraced the kiss with his own tremendous passion. Dropping his things and quickly forgetting about them, he wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up in his arms, leaning into her until their foreheads and noses clearly touched. His cheeks and ears were a flaming, bright red as he pulled away for a second to take in a breath, before relocking his lips with hers. 23:04, January 18, 2017 * Purdyburdy "Mmm, so how was Portugal?" Miranda purred in between kisses. She ran a pale hand through her lover's hair before resting it on his upper back, all while she continued to press her lips onto his skin. By the time she came up for air his face was dotted with faded red lipstick marks, only slightly darker than the shade his cheeks and ears had already turned. 05:12, January 22, 2017 * ReadingMinds "It was great," Washington breathed as he took in another breath, reaching back offhandedly with a foot and pushing the door closed. He moved over to the couch, plopping down in a slightly rough way while pulling Miranda in for another kiss. He leaned back into the couch and practically curled up around her, crossing his legs and setting her on top of them, his arms wrapped around her gently. 05:25, January 22, 2017 * Purdyburdy "Did you find any interesting specimens?" She half-asked-half-murmured to Washington before rolling over and positioning herself on the couch so that her body was pressed up against his. She wrapped her arms around his torso while gently kissing his neck and collarbone. "I missed you," She whispered, in a tone that wasn't upset or unsatisfied, but happy and relieved. 03:43, January 31, 2017 * ReadingMinds "You too," He smiled softly, kissing her on the forehead. "I found a wonderful, new species of lichen, took a sample on my way back home. Maybe we can, I don't know, do some experimenting together, if you'd like. If not with plants, then (maybe with pants no jk).." Trailing off with a sly wink, he kissed all along the top of her head, his hands making their way down her back in a gentle manner. Edited by ReadingMinds 00:19, February 1, 2017 * Purdyburdy "A little bit of both sounds lovely," She replied with a grin while scooting closer to Washington until their bodies were pressed up against each other, the space in between them vanishing. "And did your guide in Portugal teach you how to talk like that?" She asked with a playful grin, referencing her partner's smooth words. She brought a hand to the top of his shirt, taking a moment to undo the first three buttons and pull the fabric down enough to press another kiss onto his upper chest, her lips lingering on his skin for a tad bit longer than usual. Edited by Purdyburdy 03:23, February 4, 2017 * ReadingMinds "Sure taught me something, don't know what exactly though.." His thumbs hooked around the bottom of her (blouse/shirt/idk im clueless oops sorry), pulling it up her body a few inches. His breath speeding up ever so slightly, his lips made their way tenderly down her neck and collarbone. Hands shaking slightly, he said, his voice barely over a whisper, "Think they just taught me a few tricks when it comes to gardening, if you-" He paused, looking up into her eyes with a lopsided, nervous grin- "know what I mean." 04:54, February 4, 2017 * Purdyburdy "I think I do," Miranda murmured, biting her bottom lip as she sat up and shifted so that she was straddling Washington. Her top was now half off, as if she'd rolled down a hill and it'd been messed up. "I can finish what you started," She purred to him, bringing her hands up to the first button of the blouse and undoing it, then continuing to the next, and so on, her undergarments being revealed almost teasingly slowly. After she finished with the last button, she shimmied out of the blouse and carelessly tossed it to the side, her startlingly bright blue eyes shimmering with passion as she rested her hands on Washington's chest. 05:27, February 4, 2017 * ReadingMinds "Th-thanks," Washington's breath sped up even more, a blur of thoughts shooting through his mind before suddenly it all just shut down, with only one thing left remaining- Miranda. With a timid movement towards her direction, his hands grazed her body tantalizingly, forming the shape of her figure, from her shoulders all way down to her hips. His lips touched right below her collar bone, making their way down and following the line of her undergarments, his touch soft and enticing. 05:44, February 4, 2017 * Purdyburdy Miranda raised her pale hand up slightly, then ran it through Washington's curly hair before letting it drop and rest at his waist. "No problem, it was my pleasure," She murmured in reply to him while wearing a sly grin. Though she tried her best to keep her cool, she couldn't help but shiver as her breath hitched with his touch. After regaining her rhythm she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, then set her hand on top of his bare chest. 06:27, February 4, 2017 * ReadingMinds Shakily, he slowly pulled a hand away from her body and lightly took hold of the one on his chest, bringing it up to his mouth so his mouth grazed the back of it. Kissing gently up and down each and every one of her fingers, he turned the hand over and did the same to the other side, eyes partially closed as he inhaled deep breaths of her wonderful smell. With his other hand he softly pressed her body into his, removing his lips from her hand so kisses could lightly litter the top of her head. His breath rattling in his chest, excitement pumped through his body as his fingertips danced across her skin, making their way down to her thighs. 06:45, February 4, 2017 * Purdyburdy A broad smile spread on her face as she felt Washington's lips on her fingertips, then the top of her head- He was such a sweetheart, even in, er, more passionate moments. Miranda, on the other hand, was not quite as pure. She bit down on her lip, feeling his hand on her thigh. Her fingers traced meaningless patterns on his chest, then trailed down, stopping directly under the fabric of his trousers so that they rested on his hipbones. 15:42, February 4, 2017 * ReadingMinds oops sorry for taking so long to reply His breath caught as he felt her hands slip into his pants. Entire body shivering, his grip on her thighs tightened, as his face hovered directly in front of hers, the tip of his nose barely grazing her cheek as he softly whispered, "How do you manage to make me feel so.. ''alive?" Tenderly, he pressed his face into her shoulder, kissing down her side until he couldn't anymore. He tried to keep control of himself as he turned towards the bare front of her body, his lips barely grazing it as he traced erratic lines along her skin. 18:13, February 5, 2017 * Purdyburdy "Hmm, I don't know," Miranda murmured playfully, "Maybe it's-" She paused. "Magic." A sly grin crept onto her lips as she glanced at her wand, which was sitting on the coffee table less than a foot away. She slid her hands up his back, lightly tracing his spine with her fingers. After a moment she brought them around to his front, then continued, until her fingers were resting in the curls of his hair while she planted a kiss on his jaw. Her mouth trailed towards his, until their lips were locked once again. 23:49, February 7, 2017